


South Park Girls Week

by lordjenjen



Category: South Park
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, It's weird not busting down the door with a ship fic, Still might though, Summary in authors notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Collection of stories written for SP Girls Week 2019Chapter Summaries and Additional Warnings in Authors Notes. Hope I write more than the one.
Kudos: 4





	South Park Girls Week

**Author's Note:**

> Bebe is in track n field.

Day 4 sports

The struggle was real when genetics were working against you. It had taken Bebe a few months to find a bra that actually fit and restrained her breasts from bouncing around painfully. The urge to quit track and field was strong but she was no quitter. Not over something as stupid as biology. The coach had been worried about her less than desirable physique dragging down her numbers. She had nothing to fear. Bebe was passionate and would prove she was more than just her looks. 

"Stevens! Your up!"

Bebe broke away from her teammates and grabbed a pole. Pole vaulting wasn't her strongest activity. It wasn't even her competing activity. Coach just wanted to see where they stood with each event. 

"GO BEBE!" Bebe turned to see Kenny waving at her from the track. It was always nice knowing someone had her back. Her team were usually too busy making ass clapping jokes to realize she out performed them in strength and jumping competitions. She kicked ass at long jump, hurdles, and shot put. None of her teammates even came close to her level but they still would spend time trying to shit talk her build. 

Her teammates weren't the only ones, the school as a whole enjoyed discussing Bebe's alleged promiscuity. Her favorite was definitely that she was part succubus and that's how she got all of her fashionable clothing by seducing older men. Didn't matter that the more logical answer was she bought them. Didn't matter if her friends had some of the same clothing. Logic was not with the student body at South Park High School. 

Bebe grabbed a pole and made her way to the starting point. She gave her whole body shake, blocking out the snickers of some of the team. She took a moment to visualize herself going over the bar. Bebe had a new idea to hopefully get a few extra inches without knocking over the bar. Pole firmly in her grasp, Bebe took off sprinting down the track, glad her bra took away most of the bouncing of her breasts. Instinct took over as Bebe reached the end of the track. She jammed the pole into the box and launched herself into the air. 

Feet first, she turned her body and arched her back. And the last moment, she used the pole to push her top half more vertical to avoid the bar as much as possible. She mentally sighed when she hit the pit and the bar didn't fall with her. It was a small victory, but a victory nonetheless. 

"Good job, Stevens."

The coach blew her whistle and called for the next person. Bebe couldn't help but be proud of herself. She knew the coach wouldn't put her on pole vault for competitions, but it was nice knowing she could do it if needed. She was a goddess and she'd show them all you didn't have to be petite to be athletic. 


End file.
